i will follow you into the dark
by thefrostedrose
Summary: Fifty words. Fifty stolen moments, from the Warlock onward. Virginia Dare/Josh Newman.


_Because the Enchantress comes out in May, and I'm starting to get pumped... Taken from others on fanfiction. Some are long, some are short. Some take place during the Warlock, some after the series finishs, and some in little moments in between._

* * *

><p><strong>01. Comfort<strong>

Dee makes him anxious. The Flamels make him anxious. Now his own sister makes him anxious. But when she smiles at him, and loops her arm through his, he's never felt a greater comfort.

**02. Kiss**

"First kiss?" She asks.

"Melanie Brown. I was six, and she said boys had cooties. I proved her wrong." He grins. "You?"

She shrugs. "It was before I was made immortal. Some Native American boy who I wasn't paticularly interested in."

"Then why'd you kiss him?"

"I wanted to know what it was like."

"Are you still that impulsive with your kissing?" She smirks.

"Occasionally."

**03. Soft**

She isn't a very emotional person, he notes. She keeps on a steely resolve wherever she goes, careful not to reveal too many details about herself, not to tell too many bad stories.

But when she is able to give him advice about Sophie, and about love and family, even though she has none herself, it surprises him. In a good way, though.

He never knew she could be that soft.

**04. Pain**

They both are used to pain; different kinds of pain, though. He moves all around the country, leaving behind friends in his wake, with his sister as his only friend. Well, not his friend anymore. She's been alone ever since she can remember, not wanted or needed by anyone. Even though she doesnt talk about it, it's scarred her.

But somehow, in someway they both are able to heal with each other. He finds a friend, and she doesn't feel so alone.

**05. Potatoes**

"They have potatoes on Alcatraz?" Josh says. They're looking through one of the storage houses on the island.

"The sphinx's favorite snack. If nothing else is available." She replies, her long hair rippling down her back.

"Raw potatoes? Gross." He shudders.

"You've never eaten a raw potato before?"

"No. Have you?"

"No...I dare you."

"Challenge accepted."

**06. Rain**

"So, you live in London." She nods. "Don't you ever get tired of the rain?"

"No," She says. "I love the rain. It has a way of washing everything away. There's nothing as right as rain."

He can't help but agree.

**07. Chocolate**

"Guilty pleasure?"

"Chocolate." He says.

"It's awful for you, you know." She replies.

"You still eat it anyway."

"Touché."

**08. Happiness**

She doesn't wish for complete, and utter happiness, because she finds happiness in the smallest things. The singing of birds. The blooming of flowers. But when she's with him, she's completely and utterly happy.

**09. Telephone**

"I still don't understand how to work these things." She mutters, twirling Dee's phone in her fingers. He laughs.

"Really?"

"Not even Alexander Graham Bell could teach me." He stares at her, actually registering how old she is. "I know. Your mind is blown."

**10. Ears**

They spend so much time at Alcatraz they have to keep themselves entertained somehow.

"Now stay still!" She's balancing spoons on his ears, and he can't believe, in the middle of such mayhem, they find time to play such a childlike game. He laughs, and the spoons fall off. "Thirty two seconds. Impressive, Newman."

**11. Name**

"Can I call you Joshie?" She wonders, looking up at him. She's tall, but he still has a good few inches on her.

"Only if I can call you Ginny. Like Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter? Really, Joshie?"

"Of course, Ginny. Of course."

**12. Sensual**

Their first kiss goes like this;

The tension between them finally breaks and his lips are are crushed against hers, this tongue in his mouth and she needs to breath but right now all she can think about is how good it feels and his hands are moving all over her body, under her clothes.

She finally just stops thinking, her mind clouded with his touch and his lips and she forgets everything in a single moment.

**13. Death**

He used to be afraid of death. She still is; having her immortality stripped from her, and aging quickly and suddenly. But he teaches her that as long as you live every moment of every day to the fullest, then really, there's nothing to be afraid of.

**14. Sex**

There's moments where she thinks he's fifteen; just a kid, an innocent teenager who should be playing video games, or something, and they shouldn't be doing this.

That moment quickly fades when his lips trail down her neck, his hands grip her hips tightly to his, and all she can focus on is their heavy breathing.

**15. Touch**

His touch sends shivers down her spine. He just brushes his hand against her shoulder, and her aura flares, and his aura crackles. He pulls away quickly, and even though she says the last person who touched her without permission died, she isn't angry.

She's glad the light is dim, so he doesn't see her blush.

**16. Weakness**

He is the only one who can see her weakness.

It's only for brief glimpses at a time, and she's good at hiding it, but he sees it in her eyes when Dee talks about friendship, then being alone.

In those moments, she looks so much like the little girl who was abandoned all those years ago. She doesn't want to be abandoned again. She wants to feel needed.

And he makes a promise to himself that he'll always have a place for her, no matter what.

**17. Tears**

He is the only one who she lets see her tears. Virginia Dare rarely cries in the first place, but in Danu Talis, when she sees her Elder again, and he doesn't even know who she _is_, it's a complete and utter breakdown.

He sits next to her as she cries on the ground like a five year old, and wraps an arm around her. She finally rests her head on his shoulder, and listens to the steady beating of his heart to calm her down.

**18. Speed**

"Ready?" Her eyes narrow.

"You're on."

"GO!"

He's never seen anyone down an Oreo and a glass of milk so fast in his entire life. She grins.

"Considering that was stashed in a boat for god knows how long, it was pretty good."

**19. Wind**

The wind is strong on Alcatraz. It's loud, and blustery, and he can hear it piercing the sky. It's actually the perfect place to learn the Magic of Air. He watches her walk across the prison yard slowly. The thing that catches his attention the most is her hair.

The long strands whirl around her, hitting her in the face. It flows around her like a tornado, a life of it's own. She doesn't seem to mind. She just smiles, and when she steps inside, runs her fingers through her hair, taming it easily.

It makes him smile.

**20. Freedom**

She teaches him about freedom. She's been free for most of her life - at the beginning, running wild in the woods of North Carolina, and finally, eternally free, after the death of her Elder.

Freedom, she tells him, means a lot of different things to a lot of different people. Technically, it's liberty from despotic government. But to her, it means being able to live your life the way you want to; the ability to follow your dreams, and follow your heart. To be whoever you want to be.

He couldn't agree more.

**21. Life**

She loves immortality, but when she sees him, she misses life.

She misses aging, and the ability to be with friends. When he speaks of his family, she longs for hers, even though she hasn't seen them in centuries. It's been so long since she's met someone that she gets along with as much as him, that in one selfish moment she wants him to become immortal so she can have him forever. But no; she can't rob him from his life, steal him from his friends. And anyway, imagine how that would look - he's fifteen and a half, and she's frozen in time at twenty three.

Sometimes, though, as they laugh, she still wishes it could be like this forever.

**22. Jealousy**

They're both jealous people, even though they won't admit it. He's jealous of the way that Dee and Billy know her so well, and the way other men look at her annoys him to no end.

At Danu Talis, when she sees him with his sister and his parents, something pangs in her stomach. Her parents died when she was young, and she barely remembers them. So, she watchs them uncomfortably from afar, wishing she had what he did.

**23. Hands**

The night is spectacular in Danu Talis. The city glows silver, and the moon is bright. There are billions of stars, but they both can't sleep. Behind them, Dee, his sister, and his parents are sleeping. They whisper softly to each other, and they could talk for hours.

Something howls somewhere far away. Somewhere dangerous - sounding.

Her hand immiediently grabs his, closing tightly. Sparks of green and gold meet, and the air is tinged with orange and sage. Her eyes dart around, looking for the perpetrator of the silence. She finally lets out a breath, and lets go of his hand.

His misses it as soon as she lets go.

**24. Taste**

He tastes like oranges, too, ironically. Sweet and a little sour at the same time, and it makes her smile into his kisses.

She doesn't taste like sage. She tastes like strawberries and peppermint and he finds it entirely too addictive.

**25. Devotion**

She's a wanderer; a sort of nomad, never staying in one place for very long. One of the most important thing she's learned is that you shouldn't get attached to anything, any place, or any person. You can get hurt too easily.

But she forgets all of that when she realizes she's completely and utterly devoted to him.

**26. Forever**

She understands forever easily - she's been alive for hundreds of years, watching the world change around her while her reflection stays the same. The concept of immortality overahelms him when he becomes immortal at twenty-four, from Mars Ultor.

She's there to guide him, almost. On the first day of his immortality, she brings him for a walk in the park. Because living forever is enjoying the simple things, and being happy for the rest of time.

**27. Blood**

The end of Danu Talis leaves them both a wreck. Her jeans are ripped, and she's covered in dirt and bruises and scraps. He's dripping with blood.

She hugs him tightly anyway.

**28. Sickness**

Immortals can't get sick. But humani can.

"What is it?" He sniffles miserably from the couch, grabbing another tissue.

"It's Roasted Parsnip Soup. It's supposed to help with colds." She says, placing the bowl of white-grey soup on a tray in front of him. He's still a little younger than her; not yet immortal. He sneezes, and she winces. "Now, I miss some things about being a humani - being sick isn't one of them."

"What about chicken noodle soup?" He says, looking down at it.

"I'm a vegetarian!" She protests.

"Sorry. It looks wonderful." He smiles, then takes a spoonful, and nearly chokes. "It's great." She grabs the spoon from him, and eats a spoonful. She frowns.

"Gross. I always knew I was an awful cook - how I lived so long in the woods by myself, I have know idea. Want me to go get Campbell's?"

**29. Melody**

She doesn't just play the flute. She plays the piano expertly; gorgeously. He could watch her play for hours on end. She finally gets him to admit he plays the guitar; not very well, though. She begs him to play for her. The whole time he plays, she smiles.

When they play together, however, it forms an absolutely flawless melody.

**30. Star**

"There's Gemini. The twins." She points into the nighttime sky of Danu Talis. They're lying on their backs in the grass, trying to fall asleep. "Castor and Pollux." He folds his hands behind his head, and looks up at the neverending darkness of the sky.

"Sometimes, I wish this all never happened." Josh sighs. She looks over at him.

"But then you never would have met me, or my _lovely_ friends." She says sarcastically.

"But then I never would have met you." He whispers.

**31. Home**

She's never had a home - or a permeant one that wasn't a tent, anyway. He hasn't had one either; he's lived in houses, but never a home.

"Don't you love it?" She squeals as they stand outside their new rowhouse in London's Belgravia section. He wraps an arm around her waist, and grins.

"I really, really do." And he does. He, in a dramatic and overly corny way, sweeps her into his arms, and tries to walk her into the threshold. He just hits her head on the top of the door. She lets out a curse, holding her forehead. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He takes a look at her forehead, which is growing red before his eyes. She just laughs.

"Great way to christen the new house, don't you think?"

**32. Confusion**

"Why do people watch this kind of stuff?" He asks, utterly confused. She's lounging on the couch, watching some weird British reality show.

"Because Big Brother is the best show to ever exist. It's on three times a week, so you just _have _to keep watching it." She says, not taking her eyes off the screen. He sinks down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He wonders what's so fascinating about this show.

He's obsessed within a week.

**33. Fear**

She tells him that she isn't afraid of anything, even though he can see the doubt in her eyes. He knows she's afraid of being alone - but he let's her continue. She says that fear is dominated by the mind. You need to face your fears - that's the only way to conquer them.

"For example," she says, "if you held a python, you probably wouldn't be afraid of snakes anymore." He just smiles sadly, and pats her on the arm gently before going to release more monsters in Alcatraz.

"It's alright to be afraid, Virginia. Fear is just being human."

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

He's the thunder, and she's the lightning. He's brooding sometimes, and loud, and dangerous. She's bright, brighter than the stars, and all the attention is on her, but she's only there for a second, a flash.

And like thunder and lightning, they compliment each other endlessly.

**35. Bonds**

She puts on a good face, trying to hide her feelings. Paints on a smile and act like everything is perfectly okay. But he can see it in her eyes - the pain, where her eyes become stormy and cloudy.

She says she's free, but he can see the bonds of her past still have a firm grip on her.

**36. Market**

"Nicely done!" She exclaims, giving him a high five. They're in an open air food market in London, and he just caught five grapes in a row in his mouth.

"Your turn." He holds up an apple, and she grins at the challenge, taking a few steps back, the people bustling around them. He tosses it towards her, and she leans out, catching it with her teeth. He laughs, and she takes a bite out of iti, twirling it in her fingers.

"You know you have to pay for those, right?" The stall owner snivels, and they look at each other before they burst into laughter.

**37. Technology**

"I HATE THIS PHONE!" She cries, throwing down the new smart phone a friend got her for Christmas. He shakes his head, grinning, looking up from his new phone which he happens to like very much.

"What seems to be the problem?" He grins, walking up to her, and leaning against the counter.

"It won't turn on." She grumbles, pouting, and she just looks so goddamn adorable. "I've been pressing this button for five minutes straight." She says, pointing to a button on the side of the phone. He bursts out laughing. "What?" He grabs the phone and it immediently lights up. "How'd you do that?"

"You were pressing the camera button, honey." He smiles, handing her phone back to her. The shocked look on her face is priceless. He kisses her on the forehead softly, and she finally starts to laugh with him.

**38. Gift**

"Happy Birthday, baby." She grins, kissing on the cheek. "I got you something." He smiles, sitting up a little straighter in bed. She looks so gorgeous in the morning light, and he's technically immortal, but it's still his birthday.

"Really?" He murmurs, his hands drifting under her tank top, his lips moving on her jaw bone. She pushes him away playfully.

"Not now!" She laughs, and hands him a small package. "Open it." He does quickly, and stares at the old watch in the box. "It's the one Sean Connery wore in Dr. No. You said that you would like one of the new ones, but I thought the original would be better." He drops the box on the bed, takes her face in his hands, and kisses her hard.

"Thank you." He whispers, and she smirks.

"Good gift, huh?"

**39. Smile**

He's seen her fake smiles; the faux ones that she puts on for people. Or the one she puncuates particularly sarcastic comments with. But when she smiles at him, he knows it's real.

And it feels good that he can tell when she's being genuine.

**40. Innocence**

She isn't innocent, and she knows that. Ever since she had to live by herself in the forest as a child, and with the way she's lived her life, she hasn't been innocent. She finds it hard to believe that just days ago, he was a friendly, young teenager working a summer job at a book store.

When she looks into his eyes, she sees seriousness, hardness, and determination. These last few days have changed him, she thinks. He's lost his innocene, too.

**41. Completion**

In a lot of ways, they're total opposite. She's brunette, he's blonde. She has dark eyes, he has blue. She's pale, and he's tan. She's technically really, really old and he's only in the beginning of his immortality. She's sarcastic, and closed off, and he's passionate and open with his feelings.

But when they're together, they complete each other perfectly.

**42. Clouds**

"A music note." He guesses, and she nods. They're lying on the grass, looking up at the partly cloudy sky. They're playing a variation on the game children play, making shapes in the clouds. But with them, and air magic, they really are making shapes in the clouds.

"Your turn." He thinks really hard, and she watches the clouds as they start to change. She focuses hard on them, trying to decide what they are. "A heart?" She suggests, and he laughs.

"Correct." She rolls her eyes.

"That wasn't cheesy or anything." She jokes, but when he looks over at her, her eyes say that she thought it was actually really cute.

**43. Sky**

"Are you sure this is...safe?" He cries, as they hurtle through the sky on an oriental carpet in the San Francisco night. She looks at him, laughing.

"We're flying through the sky on an old carpet thousands of feet above the ground." She comments, as they take a dip.

"A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view..." He sings softly, and she scoffs, smirking. "Do you not appreciate my wonderful singing?" There's a split silence, before she softly finishes the chorus.

"No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

**44. Heaven**

She's not anyone's idea of an angel, by any means. Maybe she once was, but if he had to classify her as anything, it'd be a fallen angel. Someone who once was innocent, and pure, but has been scarred by her past, and has done things she never dreamed she would do. It's like her wings have been painted black, dragging her back towards earth, feathers falling as she goes.

So maybe she isn't an angel, but tragedy has always been attractive.

**45. Hell**

"Will you ever die?" He asks. She grins, and takes his hands.

"I'm immortal. But yes, probably."

"Where will you go after, do you think?"

"I don't really believe in that kind of stuff, but if it turns out to be true, I'd be going straight to hell." He smiles.

"I'll see you there." She smirks, and kisses him quickly.

"Hey, it's better to reign in hell than serve in heaven, right?"

**46. Sun**

She's so pale, he thinks she would get sunburned. But when they go on a quick vacation to the Canary Islands, he's surprised she doesn't turn bright red the minute she steps into the sun. They spend hours in the sun, and she never reapplies sunscreen. The only time she moves, really, is to adjust her ridiculously overpriced sunglasses and wave down a cabana side waiter to get more Pina Coladas.

The soft, glowing tan is nicely acentuated by her white bikini, to his happiness.

**47. Moon**

He's always preferred sunlight, and the sun; it's warmth, and light, and the happiness it brings. But then he learns she loves the moon; quiet, desolete, peaceful, cool, and dark.

He figures he can learn to love the moon, too, for her.

**48. Waves**

They watch the waves crash on the shores of Alcatraz.

"Hardly a proper beach." He says, but the sound is still soothing. She sighs.

"I grew up near the beach. North Carolina, near the Outer Banks." She replies, looking out at the Pacific.

"Do you go home often?" She shakes her head, and shrugs.

"Nothing to go back to."

**49. Hair**

He loves her hair. It's long, and wavy, and moves like liquid. It's deep black, and shines in the sunlight. He's always tempted to run his hands through it, smell it, even. Wondering if it smells like sage, like her aura.

Years later (eight, to be exact), when he catches her lips in a kiss, and finally runs his fingers in her hair, it's the softest thing he's ever felt. And it smells like coconuts and cherry blossoms, not sage.

**50. Supernova **

All of Danu Talis is falling.

It's the most chaotic thing he's ever seen. Buildings are crumbling, fire is erupting, the ground is shaking, and it's sort of like the sky is falling apart above them.

He sees her through the sea of elders and screams her name.

Everything is moving in slow motion, but he charges towards her as the ground begins to crack beneath his feet.

He clasps her hand in his.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Did you guys have any favorites?<em>


End file.
